


Cipher and His Pet

by AllDressedUpAndNaked, Sparkly_Bunny_of_Death



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, There is some BillDip but the story does not center around those two, This is not supposed to be an ongoing fic!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-04-06 07:57:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14052456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllDressedUpAndNaked/pseuds/AllDressedUpAndNaked, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkly_Bunny_of_Death/pseuds/Sparkly_Bunny_of_Death
Summary: A short story one shot for my lovely pet, Sparkly_Bunny_of_Death.A little bit cute...a little bit twisted.  Yeah, that probably sums it up best.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sparkly_Bunny_of_Death](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkly_Bunny_of_Death/gifts).



**_Cipher And His Pet_ **

 

“Come here, my pet.  I have something I need you to do for me,” Bill cooed at the little bunny that was sunning herself among the wildflowers in the clearing.

With a spring in her stride, and sheer mischief in her eyes, the demon’s pet immediately complied and came to see what her master desired of her.  Bunny was a loyal and devoted pet, always there for Bill when he needed an errand done.  Or even if he just needed something soft to cuddle.

_ Would it be another hunt?  Oooh, I hope I get to hunt something!   _ Bunny hopped into his lap, eager to please her master.  _  Master always has the most satisfied look on his face when I bring him a kill…   _ Her thoughts were interrupted by the firm stroke of Bill’s hand across her fur.  When a single finger found that sweetest of spots under her chin, Bunny couldn’t help but close her eyes and relish the feeling.

“My eyes in the forest have seen the return of my very special little tree.  I haven’t seen him since last summer, and I suppose he and his twin sister have returned to spend this season with their family once again.”  Bunny cocked her head to one side, glittering eyes full of wonder about the little tree her master spoke of on occasion.  “I want you to hunt him down and bring him back to me, but be careful not to kill him...I want my sapling to be alive.” 

Bunny’s eyes filled with disappointment.   _ Aw, but master!  You know that is my favorite part… _ Bunny sulked.   _ And you’ve never had me hunt for you and bring back my prey alive, before. _

Bill smiled down at the critter in his lap, admonishing gently, “Now, now, my pet...this is what I desire and I promise it will be worth your while.  I know you wish to please me, do you not?” Bill asked with feigned worry.

Bunny was quite ashamed for making her master question her devotion.   _ Of course, master!  I- I am so sorry for questioning you...I didn’t mean- _

“Shhh…” the demon consoled his pet, “I know you will do as told.”  A small smile graced his warm face.  “You are just the curious type, I know, and you just wonder why I have asked you to do something I’ve never asked of you before.  Well, you have heard me speak about the little tree from time to time, so you must know that he is special to me.”

These words brought forth feelings of jealousy in Bunny, as she thought she was the only other being that master considered special.  The boy was small and awkward, according to Bill, and easily flattered; an ordinary human.  Why would her master consider any human child to be special?  But it wasn’t her place to inquire on the master’s motives.  Bunny lived to serve and please him, and she would do just that.

Bill continued to stroke Bunny’s fur as he described where in the forest his little tree could be found.  The sparkling eyes grew wide in trepidation as her master mentioned going close to the town.  Bunny didn’t fear anything in the world, except for large numbers of humans.  She could very easily bring down one or two, even three or four humans in a group if she caught them off guard, but a whole town full of people could be deadly.  

Humans, especially in large quantities, tended to act unpredictably in the face of deadly, supernatural creatures, such as herself.  They had a knack for acting impulsively first, and asking questions later.  But Bunny knew her master would never put her in any danger, so she listened intently to him lay out the task at hand.

_ I shall do what you have said, master, right away! _

“That’s my good pet,” the demon sang as he slowly placed the beautifully lethal creature on the ground.  “Off you go, now.  And remember...try not to hurt my little tree too much.”  Bill grinned evilly as he watched Bunny scamper off into the woods.  “Such a lovely pet.  I hope Pine Tree feels the same.”

* * *

 

“Mabel, there are no glitter bunnies in the forest!  I would have seen one by now, and at the very least, it would be mentioned in the journals.”  Dipper was exhausted by his sister’s latest forest-adventure-spawned story involving creatures he was convinced only existed in her Smile-Dip™ fueled imagination.

“But I DID see this!  I haven’t even had any sugar today...yet...and I am tellin’ ya bro-bro, this was  _ VERY _ real!  C’mon, pleeeeeease...just come with me and I’ll prove it!”  She was half way out the door already, her twin’s arm nearly yanked clean from its socket as she dragged him along.

“Ok!  Ok!” he cried, defeated.  “Just don’t dislocate my arm!  Sheesh…”  She must have seen  _ something _ this time to have put this much effort into getting him to check it out.  He reasoned looking for it would probably be better than whatever he was going to do today, anyways… probably drool all over Wendy in the shop again.   _ No, that ship has sailed, and I was left on the dock...get over it, Dipper, _ he silently berated himself.

Mabel led them back to the part of the forest where she had first caught sight of the colorful creature.  Remembering what her master had said before about the boy’s sister,  _ ‘Shooting Star is a pure and benevolent soul, and the best way to get to my little tree.  The two hardly go anywhere without each other, but if she was to wander the forest alone, and come upon a beautiful bunny, such as yourself, she would no doubt run home and bring him back with her so that he, too, could behold your beauty.’ _ , Bunny stayed in proximity of where they were discovered by the bubbly human girl.  She easily heard the heavy footfalls of the careless children as they quickly approached.

A small Rhododendron bush served as sufficient cover to fool the kids into thinking Bunny was hiding, but still could be easily found.  Of course, even the slightest of sun beams reaching the bush was enough to ignite her sparkly fur, which would not go unnoticed, even with simplistic human eyes.

The elder twin gasped as she noticed the twinkling within the shrub, quickly holding out her arm to halt her brother.  “There it is!” she whispered in excitement, barely able to contain her satisfaction of having found something in the forest that nobody had ever seen before.  

It was also an ‘I-told-you-so’ moment for her to proudly hold over her brother’s head.  She didn’t get many chances to tell him that, and if it weren’t for the need to keep absolutely still and quiet in that moment, she would have sang it to the heavens.  Probably for the rest of the day.  Too bad she had no way of knowing that this achievement would ultimately lead to her being eternally separated from her brother...and everyone else.

Since the kids had stopped advancing, Bunny turned to look at them.  Both humans dropped to the ground in a squatting position so to not seem so large and scary to the cute little creature.

“Wow,” Dipper whispered in awe, “I- I guess you were right, sis.”  The boy had a huge smile on his face.  “How are we-” he started to ask, but was cut off by the over eager alpha twin.

“He-hello...little bunny,” she greeted in a soft and gentle voice.  “I’m Mabel...and this is my brother, Dipper.”

“Mabel, how do we know if it understands our language, or can even speak?”  Dipper always was the realist, and with good reason.  Well, he  _ was _ half right in this situation.

Bunny crept closer, out from under the bush and into full sunlight that was filtering down through an open space in the forest canopy.  Her fur sparkled with what seemed like a million points of light.  Both teens sucked in a quick breath, absolutely wonderstruck at the supernatural creature’s beauty.

“I guess there’s only one way to find out,” Mabel declared matter-of-factly before turning to the timid bunny.  “Can you understand me?”

Bunny slowly nodded, almost like she was afraid to reveal that fact to the humans.

“Cool!” the twins responded in sync.

“So, can you speak too?” an excited Dipper queried. 

This time, however, Bunny shook her head no, adding some sad eyes to her face to even further sell her bashful and timid façade.  She crept just a little closer.

There was obvious disappointment from the teens, given all the ‘aws’ and ‘ohs’ that fell from their mouths.  Mabel, though, got over that little disappointment almost instantly.  Ever the seer of the positive side of everything, she continued to talk to the creature.  After what seemed like an excruciating eternity of listening to a guided tour through this human’s abbreviated life story, though, Bunny became impatient.

Maybe impatient wasn’t a strong enough word.  It was more that she became blazing hot with the desire to shed some blood and quickly remedy the situation of having to deal with two humans by reducing them to just one.  After all, her master did not say she couldn’t hurt the sister…

It was like a blurry, slow motion, silent film being played out in front of Dipper. While the twins were still low to the ground, Bunny advanced on the girl with lightning speed, reached out, and swiped a razor-filled paw across her throat. Instinctively, the human’s hands went to the area, grasping her neck as pain quickly caught up with action.  She tried to swallow, but only a constant flow could be felt moving down her throat; tried to breath, but thick, warm liquid rushed into the airways.

Why...why couldn’t he move?  Help- he had to help her, or run to get help... _ JUST DO SOMETHING! _  The last thing the boy saw was his sister silently mouth his name, hands dripping with blood still clutched around her neck, before crumpling to the forest floor.  At that moment, time stopped altogether, and his world faded to black.

_ Yay!  That makes my job easier… _  But before Bunny hooked her claws into the male twin’s navy blue vest and proceeded to drag him all the way home to her master, she carefully opened up the girl’s chest and removed the warm heart with surgical precision.

* * *

 

Bill was sipping hot tea from a dainty tea cup when he saw his loyal pet returning to him; a limp boy in one forepaw, and a dripping, bloody heart in the other.  A large smile spread across his lips, followed by a hungry tongue.  Oh how he had longed for this…  Oh how he had longed for his first taste…  Alas, he knew he could not feast tonight, though.  But soon.  Very soon…

Bunny dropped the boy unceremoniously on the ground at the demon’s feet; a telling gesture to him of his pet’s morose state of mind.  “What is bothering you, my dear pet?  I am very pleased with you, but you are not happy.  Come, sit with me and tell me what concerns you.”  Bill tapped his lap and Bunny, still clutching the crimson organ, hopped into it, snuggling close and burying her face in the warmth of her master’s chest.

_ It’s just...I have never seen you look this way before, master.  Does this human’s presence please you even more than mine? _

“Ah...my pet is feeling jealous?  But you need not worry.  No other soul could ever take your place, but there are some things a demon desires that their pet simply cannot fulfill.  What I will take from my little tree, I could never get from you.” Bill’s fingers found their way into his pet’s fur, stroking and rubbing all the places he knew she liked.

_ But master...I would give you anything you desired, even my life!  Whatever it is, I will give you...I want to give you… _

The demon hummed and kissed Bunny’s head, between her ears.  “Mmm...that’s why I love you so, my dear.  Please just trust me when I say that this is something I cannot get from you, nor would I want to…  Now, run along and take your prize.  I’m certain the girl’s heart will taste as sweet as her disposition was while it still thumped within her.  Did you see fear in her eyes as death enveloped her?”

_ Yes, master!  I did see that! _

“Well, then her heart will taste even sweeter still.” 

Bunny perked up considerably at her master’s words, but still couldn’t help feeling a bit slighted at the knowledge that there was something the master wanted, but that she couldn’t provide. Almost worse was knowing that he wouldn’t want it from her, even if she could give it.  She was determined to learn what it was, but did as told and ran off into the sunshine filled clearing to enjoy her well-earned treat.

“Such a good pet,” Bill sighed to himself as he magically cleaned the blood from his clothing.  As tempted as he was to taste Shooting Star’s blood, he was determined to, quite literally, keep her blood off his hands.  He was a demon, true, but he prided himself on keeping his word, and knew the inevitability of the sort of questions Pine Tree was sure to ask later.  Yes, he would keep his hands clean of her blood.  
  


* * *

 

 

Dipper couldn’t tell if it had been hours, or days, or weeks, seemingly losing all sense of time as he lolled in and out of consciousness.  He was lying in a bed in a very dim room.  A person would bring him a tray with food and water, placing it on a small table next to the head of his bed.  This person never spoke, and he could not see their face, nor even tell if the person was male or female.  He knew nothing about where he was, who was attending to him, or even how he had come to be in this state.  He couldn’t even remember if he had eaten or drank anything any of the previous times the person had brought them.

This time, however, when the person returned, Dipper reached for, and grabbed hold of, their forearm.  The tray was gently set on the table with the free hand, and the person merely stood still, waiting.  Dipper was almost scared to ask… almost didn’t want to know.  Almost.

“Where...where am I?”  His voice was rough and weary.  “Wh-who are you?  Why-” The questions themselves, more so than the effort it took to ask them, were physically taxing on him, causing him to release his hold on the person’s arm and drop his own to the side of the bed.

Bill gently lifted Dipper’s arm back up, placing his hand in his own.  “Hush now...” the demon stroked the boy’s hand as his whispered voice flowed smooth like silk, immediately soothing Dipper’s mind, “don’t worry about any of that.  I will take good care of you.”

Though the words were sweet like honey, they left a bitter aftertaste to the teen.  Something told him that everything about this person, where he was, and why he was here, was somehow… off.  He couldn’t figure out how, but knew deep down that it was.

“You will be in my care for a little while, and then I will release you to your family.  Please, just rest and continue to eat and drink.  Tomorrow you will feel better.  I promise.”

“But how-”

“Shhh…” the demon tenderly admonished.  He then bent over to kiss the hand he was holding before returning it to Dipper’s side.  “Sweet dreams, my little tree…”

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

Dipper awoke with a start.   _ When did I fall asleep… _  His mind swirled with the memories of... _ a gentle and soft spoken...it sounded like a man’s voice.  But who… _  He swallowed thickly; a dry and sticky mouth distracting him from his thoughts.  Remembering the tray, he reached for the water, drinking it all down at once.  It was pure and sweet, like from a high mountain spring.   _ Like the man...taking care of me...  But why...how… _  A rumble in his stomach interrupted his thoughts this time, and again he reached for the tray.  Fresh fruits, and what appeared to be baked confections, were scattered about the single plate that took up a majority of the tray’s surface.  Before he realized it, he had eaten everything.

_ ‘You will be in my care...release you to your family.  Tomorrow you will feel better…’ _  He recalled some of the man’s words from earlier.   _ Was that yesterday?  A few hours ago?  _  He simply could not make sense of time for some reason.  Having just eaten, he did feel a little better.

Just then, the door to his room opened and the man stepped in.  He carried an old-fashioned oil lamp, which he placed on a stand on the opposite side of the room from Dipper.  The light it cast was not very bright, but it certainly illuminated the room better than…  _ Huh, where  _ did _ the dim light come from before?  This room is windowless… _  He would wonder about that later.  Now, there was a man sitting on the side of his bed, staring intently at him.

_ A tall, and extremely handsome man… His eyes are a shade of blue I did not know existed…  But who… and why…  Why does he care about...me?   _ Dipper suddenly grew very self-conscious and looked away from the man.

“Do I make you uncomfortable?” he spoke with the same gentleness as before.

“N-no.  Well, uh...may-maybe.  A little.”  He fiddled with his blanket as he tried his hardest not to sound stupid.  “I-it’s just, you seem to know me, but I...I don’t know you...or why I’m here...or where  _ here _ is.”

The demon reached for the fidgeting hands, holding them softly in his own.  “You experienced a great trauma, and were brought to me.  I will keep you with me until I feel you are well enough to be taken home, and then I promise to do so.”  

The words, though sweet like before, were spoken with such supremacy and dominance that Dipper felt no desire to question him more.  The fact that this man was holding his hands in such a way as to calm his nerves, and spoke to him with affection rather than indifference, helped to make him more amenable to the strange man’s words.  Resigned to accept his current situation, as it appeared he had no choice, the teen nodded in acknowledgement of the man’s statement.

The demon let go of one of Dipper’s hands, bringing up his own to cup the boy’s cheek gently.  “Good.  I am glad you are agreeable.  Continue to be, and you will enjoy your time here with me so much more.”  His thumb brushed over Dipper’s closed lips causing the boy to hold his breath and clench his eyes shut.  “Don’t worry, little tree, I won’t bite…” he leaned closer to whisper into the teen’s ear, “until you want me to.”

Dipper’s heart flipped and began racing at the man’s words that suddenly became very disturbing...and suggestive...and sensual...and  _ arousing...and- _ _ Oh god, what is happening… _

When he opened his eyes again, the man had backed away a little, but was still holding on to one of his hands.  The man then reached over and gently tucked some stray chocolate curls behind his ear, his long, soft fingers lingering, to which the boy leaned into. 

Dipper’s mind was a flustered mess.  He felt that he should be more disgusted by the man’s actions and words, yet his body was responding in a totally different manner.  That inner voice screamed at him to get away from the situation; pleaded with him that something was so terribly wrong here and he should run...but he simply did not want to.

Heavy eyelids slid shut again as the fingers slowly trailed down his neck, over his shoulder, down the length of his arm.  The overstimulation made goosebumps break out almost instantly, and his pulse rate tripled.

_ This is-is wrong...I-I shouldn’t...Why does his touch feel so nice...I’m too young for this...I-I want more...but I shouldn’t...he shouldn’t- _

Dipper’s thoughts were snapped off suddenly when he felt soft, warm lips brush up against the corner of his mouth.  He kept his eyes shut tight for fear that if he opened them, he might find it to be just his imagination; that the sensations he was experiencing would fall away too quickly, as when waking from a dream.  So they remained closed, while the man’s lips pressed gently, this time more centered with his own.

_ Oh god...he’s kissing me?  He-he’s kissing me…  I’ve never been kissed before, like this.  Should I- kiss him back...should I...I shouldn’t...we shouldn’t...should not be… _  But despite the thoughts, Dipper leaned into the kiss.  As soon as he did, he felt the stranger let go of his hand and then felt both his hands snake into his hair. They entangled his brunet curls, gently pulling him closer to deepen the kiss.  For a moment, Dipper had forgotten that he needed to breathe, suddenly feeling his lungs lacking any air and starting to burn.  It wasn’t the worst feeling, though, as it only seemed to add an exciting element to the current thrill of pleasure.

At a point where his body finally took over instinctively, he pulled away slightly, gasping for the much needed air.  The man took advantage of the boy’s opened mouth, forcefully bringing them back together and quickly sliding his tongue inside.  The sensation of the insistent, moist muscle was strange and unfamiliar, yet fascinating and irresistible.  A small whine escaped the younger, and the demon grew hungrier.

Kissing led to touching, and Dipper felt himself losing all control over his own body.   _ Why am I doing this… _  A warm hand made its way between his thighs... rubbing, squeezing.   _ Wrong...this...so wrong...But feels so good…  _  Another hand slipped under his shirt… more rubbing, squeezing.  _ I shouldn’t be doing this… _  The hand between his legs moved to the button of his cargo shorts...  _ Can’t...mustn’t...what would my parents think...and Mabel…   _ An image, a flash in his mind...   

_ A strange, glittery creature...   _ __ __ _ Sister...   _

_      Blood...                 _

_                 Lots of blood…  _

_                                      Saying my name as she fell to the ground… _

_ SHIT!  MABEL!! _

Dipper suddenly jumped back.  Mocha eyes grew wide in panic; voice trembling with uncertainty, “I...I can’t- something happened...Mabel.  I have to go back- help her.”  His breathing became rapid and forced.  

Bill knew this was coming, however, and already knew how he would get around this little...disruption.  Direct and to the point was the best course of action for someone like Dipper Pines, especially when it concerned his sister.

“Little tree,” he spoke softly, “I am sorry, but your sister can no longer be helped.  She is gone, the forest has taken her.  But you...you are here with me, and safe.  Your mind has undergone an immense trauma, but I will stay with you, give you everything you need, until you are ready to return to your family.”  

Tears began to well up and then spill over onto Dipper’s puffy cheeks; his swollen lips quivered.  “N-no...she can’t be!  How do you kn-know this?!”  He began to feel sick to his stomach.  Fear was now starting to seep into him.

Feeling the boy was quickly slipping, Bill pulled him into a warm embrace, soothingly rubbing his back and tenderly speaking.  “Shh...it’s alright, little tree, I am a being of this forest...I see and know everything that happens within it.”  

Dipper had objected to the contact at first, but then relaxed again, fear beginning to be replaced with bitterness.  “Why...why Mabel?  She-she was so loving and...and such a good person.  Why did this happen to her...”  His voice trailed off as he buried his face into the man’s chest; tears staining the pure white dress shirt he wore.

“I truly am sorry, little tree.”  The demon did not lie.  He was, in fact, quite sincere in that he really did not want to see his precious little tree in such a state.  He had not given the order, but he also had not prevented it.  But a demon’s feelings are fickle, only going so far as to ultimately benefit their own aspirations.  He released his hold on the emotionally torn boy, standing abruptly as if to leave the room.  “The forest gives and takes as it wills.  There is nothing that can be done to change it.  I will be here for you, if you want me, to help your mind heal, if only just a little.”

Dipper moved to grab onto the man’s arm, pulling him back down onto the bed.  “Please… please stay- with me...please, I-I don’t want to be alone.”  He sniffed and quickly wiped away the bulk of tears threatening to overflow once again.  A lone droplet of the saline slid down his face.  “Don’t leave me…”

Bill leaned over, kissed the tear from his face, and again hugged him close.  “I wouldn’t dream of it, my little tree.”

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door, a small, glittering bunny sat and waited for her master.  She had never felt so alone, so dejected, so resentful.  Oh how she longed to slice into the human boy that had taken her master’s affections; to make rivers of blood flow until there was no more life left.  

_ ‘I promise it will be worth your while.’ _  Those were the words she held onto.  When her master made a promise, he always kept it.  She trusted him, but scampered away from the door to wait in another part of the residence, not wanting to hear any more of the interaction between him and the boy.  Good thing, too, because the sounds that were about to spill from them were none that an innocent Sparkly Bunny of Death should ever hear. 

* * *

  
  


“Power.  That, my pet, is what a demon desires more than anything.  And there is nothing more potent, no means more efficacious, than that of the release of carnal, sexual energy.  But it must be acquired freely, not taken by force. The energy obtained from a noncompliant human is not nearly as powerful, as most of it is lost through their struggle.”  Bill paused to look up at the night sky, bright stars hanging about in the darkness where they were seemingly scattered at random.  He stroked his pet’s fur, and continued.  “The boy marked with the stars was gifted with even more of that energy than most humans, and I saw no reason to let it go to waste.  It was also necessary in order that I may obtain this.”

The demon held out a delicate, fine porcelain doll at which Bunny’s eyes widened in pure euphoria.  She held it up, taking in all its beauty by the light of the full moon.  The doll, nearly the same size as herself, was very life-like:  Cascading silver and black hair dramatically covered half the pale face; the single, dark lined eye eternally gazing back at the current admirer; outfitted in the most detailed and ornate renaissance costume of sweeping blue, white, and gold velvet coat with silk tassels, assorted metal adornments, and iridescent black rooster tail feathers; knee high, black leather, hook lace platform boots; finally, a black, ESP Geki-Tetsu guitar, the edges of which mimic the haunting beauty of a beveled, curved dagger- so real it looked ready to be played.

Bunny couldn’t believe her eyes.  Such detail; such grandiose design and verisimilitude...it couldn’t have been more perfect unless it was the real thing. She brushed some of the silver strands aside, revealing the doll’s full face, and gasped when she saw what had been hidden.  A single drop of blood, frozen in place, falling as a tear from the outer corner of the doll’s right eye.  And what appeared to be a tattoo, just behind the right ear. Upon closer inspection, it was actually a mark that looked burned into the skin.  A small, equilateral triangle with a single eye in its center.  She recognized it immediately, and her heart swelled with joy.  

The mark of her master, of Bill Cipher, meant only one thing- this was more than just a doll.  It truly was the real thing, the real Teru of Versailles, and now he belonged to Bunny.  With the demon’s mark, his power flowed within, giving the doll life forever, and, whenever she wanted, the ability to play his guitar or to just sit and conversate; anything her heart desired.  And he was all hers.

_ Thank you so much, master… _ She snuggled into Bill’s lap, clutching her now most prized possession.  

Bill stroked the soft, moonlit fur.  “Anything for you, my pet.”

_ I love it so much...and I love you. _

“I love you, too...my Sparkly Bunny of Death.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might just have to do a little add-on to this...a little behind the scenes of what went on beyond that closed door after Bunny scampered away...  
> But I'll have to be in a, uh, different mood to do that.


	2. When the Right One Comes Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Cipher met his beloved pet, Sparkly Bunny of Death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I guess this would be a prequel to this little one shot, that is becoming NOT a one shot, and will most likely have even more added to it...  
> I'm sorry, I like to ramble...just, don't mind me.

A cool, early March morning deep in the enchanted forests of Gravity Falls; a late season snow had left the trees frosted on their boughs and the meadow clearings dusted with fluffy white. It wasn’t unheard of, but still a rare occurrence for this time of year. It did tend to send some forest creatures into a slight panic, however, as it caused some confusion as to how much further they would have to spread their winter food stores.

Bill smiled as he gazed out his window at the lovely scenery. As lord over the forest, he knew the confusion some of the animals would be in this day and, therefore, knew just what to do. Dressed in his finest suit and top hat, he summoned his cane and stepped out into the crisp morning air.

It really was a beautiful morning for a stroll through the forest, with the sun shining bright against the virgin snow making the general scenery to be as an untouched artist’s canvas. Little showers of glittery dust would fall from the trees as he passed by, the result of birds disturbing the snow on the branches as they took flight. Every now and then, Bill would tap his cane on the ground purposefully, a bounty of fruits and nuts and seeds appearing at the site. He didn’t want the creatures of his forest to endure the hardship of a late winter snowfall, and so provided the extra food for them to be able to get by comfortably until spring.

Many of the larger beasts, like rougarou and wendigo, had no troubles with such weather. In fact, if anything, the late storm was helpful to them. It meant more creatures out and about desperately trying to scramble up more food, and not paying too close attention to what might be hunting them. Easy pickings for the predators. Bill was aware of this, but it didn’t play into why he did what he did. The circle of life was, ultimately, of no consequence to him. But, he would sustain it.

Predators, prey. Carnivores, herbivores. All just a part of the constant ebb and flow of energy around him. He favored none over another, reasoning that helping out one category of creatures was also helping out the other. No, Bill didn’t play favorites, treating all the forest’s inhabitants equally. All the ones he knew about, anyway. And with eyes throughout the forest, he knew them all. Every last one. Or, so he thought.

As he rounded the decaying mass of an old, fallen fir tree, he spotted something he’d never seen before. Sure, it appeared to be an ordinary woodland rabbit, of which he’s seen an innumerable amount, but this particular rabbit… it was breathtaking, even to the demon who thought he’d seen everything. He slowed his steps, coming to a halt on the other side of the horizontal tree trunk, and casually leaned against its brittle bark. Even on its side, the diameter of the tree allowed the demon’s human form to easily rest his back against it in a standing position.

The rabbit was in one of the forest’s smaller, more intimate clearings; a small glade usually covered in tiny purple and yellow wildflowers, but that now mostly shone white from the snow covering it. Mostly...because the jarring contrast of crimson dots spattered about could not be missed. The sun shone down on the scene, and Bill’s greedy senses took it all in- the sight of infinite colors sparkling from the rabbit’s fur like a constant emission of fireworks; the smell of freshly spilled blood wafting on the cold and gentle breeze; the grating dissonance of the creature rubbing what appeared to be its mouth against...a stone?

_ Strange, _ he thought to himself.  _ A new creature in my forest and this is the first I am seeing of it. _

As if hearing the demon speak aloud (Bill knew that wasn’t possible, though, as no other creature could hear him telepathically unless he wanted them to), the rabbit ceased whatever it was doing and turned slightly to look at him. The colorful and curious eyes looked the human form up and down, knowing instantly that they were not at all human. Apparently disinterested with what it saw, or maybe that it was simply wanting to finish its task before worrying about the intruder, the rabbit went back to rubbing against the (rock?), that scraping noise resuming. The demon likened the sound to the sharpening of a blade against a whet stone.

Bill stepped a few paces forward and to his left to get a better view of the creature's actions. A macabre grin quickly spread across his face as he now understood what this fascinating critter was doing. It was, indeed, a blade being honed. But these blades were fangs, and the whet stone was human bone. It was a skull. A human skull. From the diminutive size, a  _ child’s _ skull.

Peering closer at the thick bushes semi-surrounding the clearing, Bill could see parts of what was once a human child, maybe five or six years old at most. Oh, it was the most glorious rendition of art in death the demon had ever seen, outside of his own work, of course: A shredded leg here; a severed hand there; locks of strawberry blonde still attached to bits of pale scalp hanging off random branches like old fashioned tinsel adorning a Christmas tree; winter clothing carefully picked out to don on the child as she had, no doubt, begged until her mother had given in to let her go out and play in the surprise snow that morning, was scattered about, shredded into ribbons, red stains covering nearly every thread; at the scene’s center, what was left of the small, feeble torso lay in a deep sea of blood. It had been fully gutted, the contents having most likely been eaten based on the blatant absence of any organs lying about, the only exception being one small, red lump resting a few feet away. He instantly recognized the muscular object as the child's heart, and took notice of how it was purposefully clean and intact, as if skillfully removed by a veteran surgeon.

Yes, this was a lovely creature indeed, and he knew instantly that he wanted it for his own. He patiently waited as the creature continued its task. Upon finishing, it proceeded to lick its fur clean of any stray blood that could be found. Finally, and looking pleased with itself, it hopped right up to the demon, who now stared in amusement at the bold creature. Standing up tall on hind legs, the rabbit reached up its front paws, like a toddler begging her mother to pick her up.

Bill smiled down at it, almost laughing aloud. "Never, in all of time, have I come across a creature as beautiful and fascinating as you, little rabbit. Every other living thing either fears me or reveres me too much to do what you are doing." He squatted down so as to be more on the critter's level before continuing, "What is your name?" The rabbit dropped its gaze from the demon's face and stared at the ground, as if horribly disappointed with itself.

Bill knew exactly what the problem was, so he immediately reached out, gently placing his fingers under the rabbit's chin to return its eyes to his own. "Just speak in your mind, and I will hear you," he said as he reassuringly rubbed his fingers against the soft fur.

The colorful eyes lit up in happiness as the rabbit began to speak to the demon.  _ I am Sparkly Bunny of Death!  _ it said in excitement. It suddenly remembered what Bill had said, though, and became a bit worried.  _ Oh, but am I doing something to upset you? _

"Hm... Sparkly  _ Bunny _ of Death. I apologize, little one," Bill smiled warmly at the confused creature, "for calling you a rabbit. I will not do that again. And no, you have not upset me. Quite the contrary, my dear, you have impressed me. A feat not easily accomplished." Just then it occurred to him that the bunny probably didn't know who  _ he _ was. "All the denizens of my forest know me, and I them, but I have never seen you, or your kind, here before. So, you must not know who I am, then, correct?"

_ I am the only one of my kind, and of course I know who you are! If I didn't, I would not have let you see me. In fact, you are why I have come to this forest! I was hoping to get a glimpse of the notorious Bill Cipher, and here you are! Had you been merely human, I would have hid from you. Or attacked, killed, and/or eaten you. _ Bunny was so nonchalant about the whole situation that Bill was genuinely amused.

"Well, it appears to me that you have already eaten," he stated as he purposefully looked around the creature for emphasis. "You certainly are a delightful creature." He stood once again, shoving his hands deep in his pockets. "I suppose I should be on my way, then, Sparkly Bunny of Death," he began in feigned sorrow, as he really desired to keep the bunny, but would never force it against its will. "I'll leave you to your...victim."

As he turned to walk away, the bunny scampered in front of him to block his way, to which he raised a curious brow. "Oh? Is there something you need, little bunny?" Again, he leaned down to the creature's level as he eagerly awaited its response.

_ Yes, I want to stay with you!  _ Bright eyes searched for some sort of telltale sign in the demon's face that he would answer positively.

"Really, now? You wish to stay with  _ me _ ? But you just met me...you don't know me well enough to want that."

_ But that's why I want to stay with you! I want to get to know you better, to serve you. I will be a good and faithful pet, even unto death! I promise…  _ Those were just the words the demon wanted to hear; the creature willingly giving itself over to him.

“I do have one requisite that is non-negotiable: You must do whatever I ask of you, no matter how strange, or illogical, or contemptible...no matter what. Just know that I would never ask you to do anything that would put you in danger. In fact, if you are my pet, then I will not let death find you.” He paused as he tried to read Bunny’s reaction, but as hard as he tried, he simply couldn’t. The ability to show no emotion at any given time was something he was already growing very fond of. He smiled. “So, do you still want to come with me, then?”

At least there was plenty of emotion in Bunny’s words.  _ Of course! I will do whatever you ask of me! I will be your loyal pet, and you will be my master! _

"Your  _ loving _ master, my pet,” he quickly corrected. “Well, then, after what I've seen so far, you do seem like you would be just the right pet for me. I am impressed with what you are capable of, and I simply could not dream of a more beautiful creature to call my own." He held his arms out, and Bunny leapt into them. He cradled the soft bundle in his arms, like a newborn child, nuzzling his nose into the sparkling fur around its neck. "Is my pet happy?"

_ Oh yes! She's happy! She's happy! _

"Good. That makes  _ me _ happy. Let's go home, then."

Placing Bunny gently on the snow covered ground, he watched as his pet hopped over to the solitary human organ and picked it up.  _ I always save the best part for last! _ she explained joyfully.

"Yes, it is the tastiest part, isn't it." Bill smiled warmly at his new pet.

They walked through the forest together, Bunny snacking on her favorite treat all the way home.

 


	3. A Fair Trade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh look! Another chapter to this supposed one-shot! Well, it's really only a fill-in of what happened behind that closed door that Bunny wasn't allowed to see (or didn't want to see). We all love our BillDip. You're welcome. :D

 

A pure white, soft as mink robe with a golden silk sash is placed in his lap, accompanied by a single directive- “Bathe.” The boy stands, then heads in the direction of another room adjacent his that he wasn’t aware existed, but apparently his feet know where to go.

Candles outline the spa-like room. Warm illumination bounces off stone walls. Bubbling water sings from the center where a Roman tub sinks into the ground. Hot steam swirls upward, dancing in the low light. It smells of Lavender, blending seamlessly with the vanilla burning off the wax candles. The water glows a purplish hue; the marble bottom emitting an unnatural glow that rises with the steam.

He places the robe at the edge and steps in. Down, deeper he sinks, until churning water is covering heavy shoulders; youthful shoulders that carry a burden no soul of his age should. Heat prickles his sensitive skin, then melts away to soothing relief. Heavy lids fall closed, relaxation overwhelming.

Suddenly, his head is being pushed back into the bubbling heat. Brown eyes shoot open in trepidation. He is lifted again before water reaches his ears. A firm hand steadies on his shoulder. He relaxes some as he recognizes the presence behind him and does not question him. But the questions are there, silent in his head.

_How...Why...Who…  ?...?...?..._

But he really doesn’t want answers. Only solace. From pain. From guilt. From grief.

A cool, viscous liquid drizzles onto his scalp, seeping through wet and tangled mess of chocolate curls. Supple fingers massage and work the liquid into sweet, honey fragranced lather. The boy relaxes even further in the glorious sensation. Too soon, the dancing fingers cease, and he is once again baptized in the water. He emerges, clean and refreshed. The presence is gone. He is alone again.

He stands, retreating from the swirling bubbles of jetted water, back onto dry stone surface. Reddened skin radiates its heat into the cooler air; goosebumps rise in protest to the swift temperature change. The robe is hastily donned, tied off with the golden sash, and the boy exits the room where he entered.

But he does not find himself returning to his own room. This room is different. Larger. More luxurious. A lot more furniture. It looks more comfortable, inviting, and so he does not care that it is not the same room.

He is drawn to an oversized couch near an oversized fireplace. It is devoid of wood or any other flammable objects, yet is full of blue-white flames. It is nearly too hot to sit next to. But the boy sits, sinking into a plush, velvet-like upholstery. The robe slips down his shoulders. He doesn’t mind, though. It alleviates some of the excessive warmth coming from the flames. He sits and waits in silence.

But he doesn’t wait long. The man, wearing the same kind of robe, comes up behind the couch, placing soft, warm hands upon rigid, bare shoulders. Muscle is rubbed and worked; tenseness melts away. Physical pain can be quickly relieved, though. Psychological and emotional pain is far more enduring. Alleviating guilt and grief will take much more than a shoulder and neck massage. He tenses up again.

The man walks around, slides onto the couch with the boy, sitting close. “What is it, little tree?” A gentle hand picks up the other’s to hold. Melancholy eyes look up at him. He knows. His little tree needs pruning. Needs to be rid of the dead, unproductive branches of his mind that weigh him down. Yes, he knows just what his Pine Tree needs, and he will happily assist in his healing.

“Please...I- I just want it all to go away…” the boy whispers, nearly silent as the words trail off.

“Are you sure?”

There is no hesitation as the boy whispers, “Yes.”

* * *

 

He caresses the boy. Gently. Affectionately. He can see his mind. The thoughts, the guilt, the grief; a dark cloud he knows will stifle his growing tree’s potential. When he is done, it will all be gone. Cut away. Burned up. Forgotten.

They are kissing, much like they did in the boy’s room earlier. Deep. Passionate. Soft hands travel the map of youthful skin, over hills and valleys of flesh. But with only a robe on to cover himself, the inexperienced and inhibited youth is compelled to keep the travelers from exploring too far south.

But why...it doesn’t matter. Nothing matters. Half of him is already dead. No reason to restrict what’s left from feeling good. Though, why should he allow himself to feel good... _when she has suffered_ . The arrow of his moral compass is spinning wildly. He doesn’t care. _Turn it off!_ Turn off the thoughts, the feelings, the self-loathing, the pain…

He needs this.

He wants this. Wants _him._

He looks firmly into the unreal blue eyes. No words are spoken. ‘Do whatever you want with me’ is written all over him. Permission is granted. The demon can now partake of the bounty before him.

The golden silk is untied and falls away. The youthful body exposed. Before indulging in his own, the man bestows upon the teen such pleasures he has never known, and that his body almost cannot handle. Mouth, lips, tongue; all are doing amazing things to him. New things. Stimulating everything. Blood flows swiftly. Endorphins release. A physical gratification so overwhelming. His first true orgasm. Something is awakened and he craves more. He will get it.

A first taste of his Pine Tree. A jolt of power accompanies it. His hunger deepens. The man sheds his own robe, and now sits kneeled between the boy’s thighs. A small dagger is summoned. Before the boy can even begin to fear its purpose, the man drags it across his own wrist. Dark, nearly black, the blood flows smoothly. It is brought to the boy’s lips. “Drink it.” The boy does not question the order. He takes it obediently. The man discards the blade, heals himself, and immediately sets to work.

Legs are spread wide. Slickened fingers find their way to the boy’s virgin entrance. A single digit slips inside, then another, and finally a third. With each addition, moans and grunts of pain and pleasure slip out in different intensities. The demon eats them up. Prepping continues until he knows for certain the boy is ready. A longing, needy look from his face tells him he is.

Fingers are removed, quickly replaced with the man’s dripping cock. Slow. Gentle. He paces himself, coaxing, encouraging the tightness to relax and yield to him. His little tree feels better than he imagined. So hot and firm. Well defined inner ridges...extra stimulating. The energy is building.

A little faster now. The friction is vigorous for both. Their bodies glisten; hum harmoniously. Faster still. Harder and deeper he slams. A new feeling has been found. A secret place struck. Mellifluous sounds of mixed pleasure and sensual anguish pour from the boy’s mouth. Louder. Ever growing in intensity. He is so close now, for a second time. The demon senses it.

They come together. Unleashing more power than the demon has known for a very long time. Nerves, muscles, all spasming together. An intensity washes over them. Energy releases.

The demon eats it up ravenously. He stays inside until power storehouses overflow. He basks in the glory of it all.

The boy, too, glows with a new sense of humanity. What he’s experienced, how he feels. It is like he is a new person. There is no guilt. No shame. No sorrow or misery. Just euphoria. Complete satisfaction. An indescribable sense of well-being.

* * *

 

A curly-haired teenager bounds inside the dilapidated shack, swiftly slamming the door shut behind him. He walks into the kitchen, grabs a snack, and sits. His smile is big, sincere. It tells the world he loves life. Loves himself. Loves everything.

“Finally, you’re back,” the gruff voice says from behind him. “I thought maybe you two were lost forever in the forest.” Old eyes look around. “Where’s Mabel?”

Young and vibrant eyes look back at the old man. “Who’s Mabel?”

Though the rest of the family will mourn her loss, Dipper can never grieve over someone he never knew existed. He feels nothing for a person erased from his mind. A sad situation? Maybe, but not for him.

Ignorance truly is bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Entertainment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill's idea of entertainment...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, this is for you, my pet...

Here bunny, bunny… Oh, there you are! Look at you…

_ Sparkly. Beautiful. Deadly. And all mine. Nobody else can have her. My bunny. My pet. She is mine only. Death will fall swift on any who dare to take her away. Or maybe not. I would rather it slow and painful. Yes. Very, very slow. And very, very painful. Nobody else can have her. I am jealous for her. For my pet. My Sparkly Bunny of Death. _

Now, come, let’s go have some fun, shall we?  _ I know exactly what my pet likes. _ Come, let us go out tonight and feast on the fear of shallow mortals. Let’s frolic in the shadows. We’ll make the children shiver in their beds. The bump in the night will be more than their little hearts can handle. They will anger their parents with their unending fright and constant cries. 

Then, we will turn to the parents. We will cause their minds to question their own sanity. Drive them mad. Drive them to kill. To kill those that they hold dear. Oh yes. Let the rivers of red flow tonight!  _ I want to taste the warm, thick, blood. Young blood. Full of life. Untouched. Not yet polluted with foreign contaminants. I want to paint myself with it. Inside and out. Until all of me is coated crimson. _

We can stay out as long as my dear bunny wants to. There is nothing I wouldn’t do for you, my pet.  _ I would burn the world...light it all up. She need only say the word.  _ You can bring Teru with us! He can play while we have our fun. Our ears kissed with melodious sounds of his guitar.  _ And intermingled with the agonized wails of human suffering. So splendid. _

So, how does that sound, my pet? Shall we go? Shall we have a night of dazzling entertainment together? Nothing would make me happier. But then, you always make me happy! Yes? Excellent. I knew you would want to.  _ And if you didn’t, we would have drowned in my tears of sorrow. _

Let’s go, my pet. Let’s paint this town (and ourselves) red.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...thank you for being my inspiration for the violence and depravity.


	5. Punishment...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes pets do things their masters don't like. And they need to be punished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my naughty Bunny...making me worry like that.  
> This is gonna hurt me more than it hurts you.

_ Here, Bunny, Bunny... _

 

Colorful eyes fly open after having instinctively squeezed shut just before the coming impact. It’s cold. And wet. There is, initially, a slight stinging sensation, but it relieves quickly as the coolness of the water washes over. 

 

_ I’ve had a bad day and need my pet...I need to see your beauty, to hear your words, to feel your soft fur against me… _

 

Bunny is held there, under the water. One firm hand gripped around her small neck. The demon’s sharp fingernails poking ever so slightly at the skin beneath dense fur.

 

_ Bunny? Another day has passed...what are you up to?  _

 

She doesn’t fight or struggle, but patiently waits. Master is upset, she knows this. She knows she is the reason. She accepts whatever Master feels is needed to punish her, but also knows he would never kill her. He has promised.

 

_ Still another day. Gone. Empty. Why do you do this to me? _

 

The water is mostly clear, but the sun has fallen low, and so her visibility is only a foot or so. A pond fish swims by, undeterred by the furry creature’s presence due to the stillness.

 

_ Do you not love me anymore? Am I not a good and loving master? Do you wish to now serve another? _

 

It’s coming, though. Seconds turn to minutes. Even sparkly, mythical bunnies need to breathe. A single bubble of air slips out her nose; travels in a squiggly line to the surface not far above.

 

_ Bunny...where are you? Why do you not answer me? I need to know where you are...want to know you’re ok… I cannot protect you outside this forest… You need to come back to me… _

 

She wills her muscles to stay relaxed even as tiny lungs begin to burn. The offending air still inside cannot be released, though. Water would too easily replace it. A leg begins to twitch; a cry for oxygen.

 

_ Yet another day passes...you do not answer my call. The outside world is dangerous and cruel...how do I know if you’re ok if you do not answer me?  _

 

Another muscle follows the same action. Before long, they all scream out in succession. She tells herself to wait it out. Don’t panic. 

 

_ If you have fallen to harm… that which brings death... self inflicted, or otherwise... I will burn this world! _

 

But the brain can only do what it is programmed to do. It will not shut it’s own vessel down without a fight. And it screams out to resist death.

 

_ Four days… it slowly killed me. Your silence slowly killed me. _

 

Bunny’s small body begins to squirm in the demon’s grip. Slowly at first, testing the strength holding her down. But this only serves to make the hand clench tighter; the sharp fingernails to pierce the soft skin. Bright crimson begins to stain the water, clouding it red.

 

_ The hounding of self doubt, dubious intentions, purposeful neglect…  _

 

Which brings on the panic. Instinctively, Bunny’s paws go for the fleshy restraint around her neck, razor claws digging in to rip it away. A wisp of blood, almost black, comes into view. It swirls about in the cloudy red water, riding the growing waves around it, but never dilutes.

 

_ I know you had a life before me… I know you have your own life even yet with me...but remember… I am still a demon… _

 

The demon’s blood tendril seems to filter every last drop of Bunny’s blood from the water, leaving it clear again; the last thing Bunny sees before finally passing out.

 

_ and I like to punish that which hurts me...that which makes me feel...human. _

 

It’s done. The limp body is lifted from the water and turned over. Gingerly. Lovingly. Like a mother would her cherished baby. But Bill’s no mother...and that’s certainly no baby.

 

_ Let’s go down to the pond, my pet. You shall be punished there… _

 

The demon smiles down on his pet, now cradled in his arms, remembering her last words…” _ Sounds good! Go for it!” _

 

_ Try not to enjoy this too much...it is a punishment, after all. _

 

He leans in, raising his arms simultaneously, and nuzzles his nose against hers before giving her back the breath he has taken. Bunny opens those dazzling eyes and returns an affectionate nuzzle against her master’s cheek.

 

_ Truly, truly the most special pet in all of existence. And you're all mine. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know...all I did was threaten you with (and carry out) a good time. You know I could never really do anything to hurt you...


	6. Humans Aren't So Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Bunny. She is going to have an... interesting... day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-shot keeps getting bigger and bigger. I suppose, at some point, I'll remove the one-shot tag and stop saying things like this. Meh, when I'm not feeling lazy.

It was time again. The little tree was back in the forest, and Bill was eager for another fill-up of premium fuel from his favorite human. His energy levels had been noticeably low lately, having not taken any from other sources since his first time taking it from his Pinetree. Whether it was because he didn’t need to, or didn’t  _ want _ to, was a question Bunny had simply not cared to ask of her master. If she were to venture a guess, though, she would have concluded a while back that it would be a little bit of both. 

After their first encounter, it was very obvious how overwhelmingly full of power he was. He certainly didn’t  _ need _ to find more. With each passing encounter, it was also clear that he had no desire to fulfill his needs from any other source. He didn’t  _ want _ to.

She had never really thought about her master’s behaviors, overall; didn’t really care to know exactly why he did what he did. Now, however, she was becoming curious as to how he had sustained himself before his precious little tree had come along. Maybe it was a different human. Lots of them. But he could take the energy he needed for sustenance from any other living being. What made humans so special?

Humans were weak. Fragile bodies. So easily broken. Their blood so easily spilled. They had no magical capabilities. No natural defences built into them, like claws or sharp teeth, venom, or poison. They did seem to lean more on the intelligent side, having been capable of surviving any catastrophe nature has thrown at them. Creative in their ways of self-preservation. Shear numbers were also helpful in ensuring species survival, and they certainly had that. But then again, so did ants. And, all things being equal, ants were thousands of times more powerful than humans.

The more she dwelled on humans, and, especially, her master’s favorite human, the more hungry she became. It had been a while for her, also, and human flesh  _ was _ her favorite.

Being the attentive master he was, Bill would be sure to send Bunny off to hunt so that she would keep herself busy. After all, he didn’t like to think of his most precious pet being bored or lonely while he was having his fun…

 

* * *

  
Having a master who knew exactly where to find anything in the forest was surely convenient. She didn’t mind going out blindly, hunting down her prey on her own. She was quite skilled at doing so. But having the advantage of knowing exactly which direction to start out in was something she wouldn’t complain about.

She looked around at the scenery before her- thick evergreens, steep outcroppings of jagged rocks. Yes, this was the place her master had told her about. 

High above her, nestled among these rocky cliffs, was a cave. It was home to a certain witch. A witch with a nasty fetish for hands. Human hands. Bunny knew of her, but was never interested in getting too close, for a variety of reasons. But this is where Bill said she would find him; a lone hiker who was spending a long weekend exploring this particular part of the forest.

As she ascended the slope, the sounds of talking and laughing could be heard from high above her. When she finally could see into the witch’s cave, she found what she was looking for. The young hiker. The old witch. Bunny shuddered at how well they got along. 

She would have to break this up. It would be messy. The witch would be furious with her, of this she was positive. The hiker still had his hands, which meant that he was not just some passing fancy to her.

_ Well, this wasn’t part of the plan, but what’s a bunny to do? _ She gave it nary another thought as she casually hopped up to the pair who were sitting around a small fire pit at the mouth of the cave.

The witch’s light and jovial demeanor fell immediately upon meeting the eyes of the sparkly-furred bunny with her own. She knew a predator when she saw one. She also knew that she wasn’t the one on this little bunny’s menu. Her companion, however, was not so knowledgeable, flashing one of those ‘awe how cute, a bunny!’ smiles when he noticed her, and before the witch could react, the small, unassuming woodland creature was making quick work of her lunch.

Knowing it would do no good to protest, as her hiker companion was already dead, the witch slowly backed into her cave, never taking her eyes off the little killer. She summoned some of her many hands to bring her a certain spell book, to which they immediately complied, crawling about the bookshelf like searching spiders until they found the right one. Only when she had the tome in her own, bony hands did she finally look away from the carnage outside. She read swiftly and quietly.

Bunny was just finishing up her delightful feast when she looked into the cave and saw the old witch just as she was returning the even older book to an empty spot on a shelf. When their eyes met a final time, Bunny’s filled with satisfaction and the witch’s with rage, the glittery creature silently thanked her master for his promise of protection. Not that she couldn’t handle a witch on her own, because she was more than capable of doing so. It’s just that witches were a hassle; more trouble to deal with after enraging them then it was worth to do so in the first place. 

She scooped up the purposely set-aside human heart and scampered off.  _ Always the best for last… _ she thought to herself as she meandered back home.

  
The deliberate outing had not taken as long as her master had intended it to. 

When Bunny arrived back home, the little tree was still there, but she was not aware of this, and so went about her business as usual. In her own room, she placed aside the still-warm fleshy treat for later, and made sure to clean herself up thoroughly. There was a lot of blood on her glittery fur coat, and master liked a clean pet. As she dutifully licked and preened, she felt something strange twist and writhe inside of her.

_ Oh...no… _

The door to her master’s room was closed tight.  _ What?  _ He only did this when…  _ Oh darn,  _ he _ is still here. But this,  _ she looked down at herself, bringing fresh tears to the surface again,  _ is kind of an emergency! _

Inside, Dipper and Bill, donning those familiar white fluffy robes, were sitting together on the couch in front of the fireplace, engaged in quiet conversation. Dipper had been late for their...get-together...and only now were they just getting started. No sooner had Bill reached out a hand to caress his precious Pinetree’s face, than a faint but steady rapping on the door started. 

Both men looked in the direction of the sound; Dipper startling slightly at the unexpected interruption. Bill smiled warmly, as he knew the source was undoubtedly his pet. _ “Master!” _ The cry whipped through his mind like a whirlwind, hasty and worried, but at the same time, audibly assaulting both his, and his little tree’s, ears. 

Well, that was different.

“You don’t mind, do you Pinetree?” he questioned of the boy, knowing full well he didn’t, and even if he did, Bill was not really asking permission as much as simply stating intent. “You may come in, my dear,” he voiced patiently, knowing something was, indeed, very wrong for her to want to interrupt him like this. Life threatening? Of course not. But she was anguished over whatever it was all the same, and he would always put her first. Not to mention his own curiosity was well piqued after hearing that audible voice.

The door burst open upon his permitting words, and what greeted the two inside the room shocked them both into silence.

A young girl with pale skin and long, dark hair that shone with a million points of glittery colors, stood there. Eyes, also dark, yet shining with the light of a galaxy of stars, were wide and fixed on Bill; glitter-filled tears threatening to spill over. Overwhelmed with the fear that her master would not be able to fix this, or may not  _ want _ to fix it, the girl slumped to the floor on her knees, her long hair falling over nearly every inch of beautiful milky skin.

A sharp, toothy grin spread across Bill’s face as he broke his silence, “This  _ is _ different, indeed.”

Dipper was as much confused at the situation as Bill was amused. About a million thoughts swirled in his mind as he tried to rationalize why there was a young, beautiful,  _ naked _ girl currently on her knees, in the room with them. Some of these thoughts included the probability that she was there to join them.  _ I guess I wouldn’t mind, if that’s what Bill’s into… _

That moral compass of his was definitely still broken.

“Master! Please...I- I don’t want to look like this!” Bunny cried. “Can- I mean,  _ will _ you change me back?” She was so forlorn that she found herself nearly questioning her master’s abilities out loud.

There was that title again- Master. Now it was Dipper’s turn to be curious. “She calls you master?” he directed at Bill, obviously, but the demon didn’t turn in acknowledgment. Then, it occurred to him that maybe she was a slave.  _ They are supposed to address their owners as such, aren’t they? _

Bill didn’t have to hear what Dipper was thinking to know what his question was implying. “Yes, that is what I am to her. And she is my pet, not my slave.” 

Dipper’s face began to flush, both because Bill knew what he was thinking, and because, well,  _ who keeps a human girl as a  _ pet _?! _ Also, he couldn’t, for the life of him, figure out why she was so upset with the way she looked. He thought she was stunning. But then he remembered what she just said,  _ “change me back” _ . Back? Back to what? He was about to open his flood gates and ask all these questions, but the demon had gotten up off the couch and was heading towards her.

Bill stood before the girl, whose head still hung low, and offered his hand. She hesitated a slight moment, but then took it, rising to her feet ever so slowly. Once she stood upright, he took a half step back from her, filling his eyes with what she had become.

She hated it. It was everything she hated and then some. She felt fragile and awkward. Worst of all, she was cold. Humans were very, very hairless. She missed her beautiful fur coat. She missed her sharp fangs and claws. She felt vulnerable. And she almost felt sympathetic for every human she’s ever killed. 

Almost. 

With a snap of his fingers, Bill wrapped her up in a newly summoned robe, drying the glitter-filled tear tracks from her cheeks. He gently put his fingers under her chin, bringing her eyes up to meet his. His amusement had all but faded, now replaced with a healthy dose of aggravation. “Who did this to you?” His words were cold and very telling of his disturbance. Suddenly, Bunny fell into Bill’s arms, face buried in his chest, his own robe muffling her faint sobs.

He wasn’t going to lie, this was nice. Being able to embrace his pet as a human. She really was lovely to look at, too. But she was not happy. Very, very much not. And that is what angered him most. Not to mention somebody messing with what belonged only to him.

“The Hand Witch.” 

“Ah. I guess she was none too happy about your hunt today, then.” Bill knew about the hiker; his proximity to the witch, and that he had even made friends with her. A smile drew upon his lips once again. “Don’t worry, my pet, I’ll make it all better. I promise.”

Bill kissed her forehead, encouraging her to break away from him so that he could return to his neglected Pinetree. “W-wait!” she called in desperation. “Aren’t you going to change me back, first?” Her eyes pleaded with him as much as her words.

He smiled coyly at Dipper, and then at his pet. “No, I think I’ll let you stay this way for a little bit longer.” Bunny’s heart sank. “Besides, being a human is not so bad, maybe you’ll even find out something about them that you couldn’t have, otherwise. There are some very interesting- perks.”

Bunny sulked a little, but didn’t push the issue. “Yes, master.”

“That’s my good pet. And because you are such a good sport, I will give you a choice.” He sat down next to his little tree, slinking suggestively closer. “If you want, you may stay in here with us. Observe what it is we do. Otherwise, you can just leave us be and- I don’t know, play around in your new form for a while?”

Dipper turned red again. “Really, Bill? You want her to  _ observe _ us?”

“What, you’d rather she join us?” the demon teased.

_ Oh god… _ “Uh- um. I- do-don’t- know?”

“Oh my, Pinetree, I was just teasing. You certainly have come a long way since our first encounter, haven’t you. So bold.”

Bunny was frozen where she stood, a look of mortification mixed with curiosity upon her face. She always did wonder what they did together. She knew what they did gave Bill power, but didn’t know, exactly, how. And surely she couldn’t  _ join _ them. Master had told her before, he would never...

The thought of leaving and being alone- in this awful state- well, that didn’t really sit too well with her, either. What if she accidentally broke a leg or something? Or was mortally wounded while in this body? Stupid humans...so fragile.

Before she could give an answer, Bill spoke again. “No, Bunny here will not join us. But you two are welcome to do as you please when we have finished.” He leaned in to whisper in Dipper’s ear, “Maybe you could show her how to use that body of hers?”

Dipper didn’t know what to say to that. He’d never been with a girl. A prickly heat washed over him at the thought.

Ultimately, her curiosity, along with her unwillingness to be alone in this condition, compelled Bunny to stay in the room. 

The rest of the night was...interesting. 

* * *

After witnessing what it was, exactly, that her master and the little tree did together, Bunny was relieved that the option of her joining them had been taken off the table. There were moments, though, where she could feel her own body reacting in, well, strange but nice ways. She wondered, if just observing could make her feel this way, how much more  _ nice _ it might be if she were to be physically involved.

“Well, what do you think, my pet?” Her master’s soft words in close proximity startled her out of deep thought. “Pinetree will have to leave soon, and yes, it is infinitely  _ nicer _ when you physically involve yourself.” He couldn’t help but affirm her thoughts. 

Dipper sat up on the bed, a shy, but willing, look on his face. The look she gave him made it very clear to the boy that she was not, in any way, going to let him touch her.

Bunny decided nothing was worth delaying getting her own body back. “I- I think I want to be changed back now.”

Bill smiled deviantly as he ran a hand down one side of her neck and down a bare shoulder exposed by the oversized robe beginning to slip. She immediately melted at the feeling of skin against skin. Strange bumps began to form, first where she was touched, and then it spread over her whole body. 

Master wasn’t playing fair. _ It does feel nice. _

“Oh, that is only the tip of a huge, pleasurable iceberg, my dear.” He pulled his hands away, noticing how she reacted to the loss. “Maybe another time, then.” 

_ Wait, what? Another time?!  _ Bunny did not want to think about being changed into a human ever again. But that feeling...she couldn’t help but wonder how much better it could be. And a bunny’s curiosity is hard to squelch once it has been roused.

Before she could ponder any further, a freshly sliced arm was being brought to her lips. She licked her master’s blood, immediately feeling his power wash through her. A sick twisting in her gut and she was back to her old self. She peeked out from under the robe that now fully engulfed her, seeing her master’s smiling face looking down at her.

_ Thank you, master.  _ She immediately leapt into his lap, snuggling into his chest. He ran his fingers through her soft fur, rubbing and petting her favorite spots. She couldn’t help but think about how different it felt. It certainly was a distinct sensation, skin against skin, versus skin against fur.  _ Maybe another time… _ she conceded.

The next morning, she awoke to find herself still nestled in her master’s lap. As he sensed she had woken, he looked down at her, a look of mischief mixed with ire, as only a demon could display. She stretched and yawned.

“Are you ready to have some fun, my pet?” 

_ Oh yes! Always! _

“Good. We have a witch to visit today.”

Bunny got excited. This was going to be a delightful day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up- A short, but very special, chapter written in Bunny's perspective, by Bunny, herself.


	7. A Strange Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment of perspective from Bunny, herself. Written entirely by my pet, Sparkly_Bunny_of_Death.

The whole world looked different from this body. 

The skin was soft, soft in a different way from her fur. The hair, too. And she could see her whole body, too, unlike when she was in her bunny form. 

She examined herself carefully. Master had invited her to “observe”, but had left the room to take care of some sudden business. He had assured her that he would return soon and they’d begin their fun, but until then she had a bit of time to simply examine this new form. She’d calmed down slightly from when the transformation first occurred, and though she still hated this, she was beginning to see the upside (as long as she could assure that this was very much temporary). Bunny was, if nothing else, endlessly curious. It had led to trouble before, with her constant desire to discover and experiment. As they say, curiosity killed the cat. 

...although admittedly, in most cases, she was the one killing the cats.

She started by simply looking over the body. She ran her tongue over her teeth, feeling the strange dullness. Trying to properly move the unfamiliar limbs, she looked at her arms, her legs, her stomach, her back. When she went to examine her hands, she saw the rounded nails and sighed in dismay. They were still a bit sharper than average human nails, but they were not razor-sharp or as frighteningly strong as her claws. She’d ripped the nails off humans before, but never payed attention to how damn flimsy they are.

But, maybe they could still do some damage, if she tried. It was time for her to try to answer her greatest question. She did have a sense of pain as a bunny, but it was most likely not the same as for a human. She wasn't trying to do any serious damage to herself (her Master would certainly be upset), but he would not mind if she did a little test.

She crawled from her position in the corner to the center of the room, to move into the sun. In the new light beaming onto her, the sparkles in her hair and eyes began to glitter brightly. She let the robe slip from her shoulders; a pool on the floor. Her dark hair covered her chest and stomach, but she brushed it back behind her neck, and it fell shimmering down her back. Resting on her knees, she put her thumbnail to one side of her stomach, pushed down, and dragged it quickly to the other edge. It did not slice deeply, but a line of blood quickly welled up and gleamed in small red beads across her pale skin. 

It hurt, but she didn’t hate it. She understood why most humans seemed to, and she knew it got much more severe than this. But personally, she enjoyed it quite a lot. She got a certain pleasure from this, though she didn’t quite know what it was. But she still thought she preferred hurting others. 

Looking down at the blood, she became enraptured. She reached down, touching the blood with her fingers, then bringing them slowly but unhesitatingly to her mouth. She lapped at the blood (which, though perhaps it was just her imagination, seemed to glitter slightly), until there was none left on her stomach. She extended her tongue and languidly licked the last traces from her white fingers.

When she did, she heard a slight squeak from the bed. Big eyes stared at her with an odd mix of expressions, none of which she quite understood. Except fear. She knew that one, and it was definitely there. 

Right…the Pine Tree...he was still here.

Ignoring her robe on the floor, she stepped over to him and leaned down. He scampered backwards across the bed, and stared at her with that same odd look of fear, embarrassment, and something else. Bending down, she brought her face level  with his, an inch or two apart, and stared at him for several seconds. Then she grinned widely, lips still glimmering with that oddly  scintillating blood, and raised a finger in the “shhh” sign. Then she strode back to the corner of the room to wait for her beloved Master, leaving the boy bewildered, unsettled, and definitely conflicted.

* * *

Also made with Bunny's own two paws, this lovely piece of art: [Human Bunny sketch](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B9WHNznRQr7aSEQxZV9pNDFTMFBxdzFkZWRJUWM4cTdJdjdn)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully we're going to see more from her, because her pov is very special.


End file.
